


Don't Listen To A Word I Say

by allisonmartined



Series: My Head Is An Animal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the fourth grade Stiles was certain that he was in love with one Lydia Martin and that he would, in fact, marry her one day.</i><br/>This is how they become friends. A prequel of sorts to 'Her Dirty Paws'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To A Word I Say

In the fourth grade Stiles was certain that he was in love with one Lydia Martin and that he would, in fact, marry her one day.   So, because Stiles read in a book that poetry was the way to a girl's heart, he wrote her a poem.

 

"Impressive use of iambic pentameter, Stilinksi." She grinned up at him, which honestly blindsighted him more than anything.  Even at ten years old Lydia Martin was beautiful and smart, but _snarky_.  And well her true smiles didn't come easy.

 

She then proceeded to explain to him that she would never _ever_ date him, but that they could be friends.  And Stiles understood; he was happy to have a friend.  What did a ten year old need with a wife, anyway?

 

__________________________________

 

 

She dropped her tray on the lunch table with a faint clatter and raised her eyebrow at Scott. 

 

"I'm--" Scott was about to say when Lydia interrupted him with an irritated, "Yes, yes, I know, Scott McCall, IQ, eh, less than average, but nice enough.  I'm Lydia, but I'm sure you know that already."  Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder in a way Stiles would later mark as a show of dominance.  (Lydia was born to be a wolf, all sharp nails and bloody mouth.)

 

She turned and narrowed her eyes in Stiles' direction.  He gave her a small smile and a nod and she smiled back with what he knew to be  _relief_.  He wasn't replacing her, _of course he wasn't_.  She nodded and turned those eyes back on Scott. "So McCall, what's your deepest, darkest secret?"  

 

__________________________________

 

 

In theory being best friends with Lydia Martin should have made him more popular.  Except, well, Stiles was _Stiles_.  Awkward incarnate.  Not that people disliked him really.  He talked too much and was an awful ball of nerves and energy, but he was Lydia's pet, and that kind of gave him some leeway.  Most of the time, though, he just ended up sitting on the floor in his room with Scott, playing video games and texting Lydia.  

 

__________________________________

 

 

"Scott McCall is your decoy friend, Stilinksi, don't even lie." Lydia laughed into his shoulder as they walked the trail through the woods.  

He grinned at her, tugging on her arm, so that their arms were entwined.  "You know it."

"I know everything."

He rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

"Take that back, Stilinksi!"  She cried, digging her nails into his arm.

"Okay, okay, Lydia Knower of All Things."

She nodded her head with a superior air and he bit his lip, fighting back a laugh.

 

__________________________________

 

 

"Does being bisexual mean there are like twice as many fish in the sea?" Stiles mused out loud.  

"Darling, _we_ have _all_ the fish in the sea." And that was _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another one after this one about how Lydia, Stiles, and Allison go to the prom. Because of reasons. And because I can't get Lydia pulling Stiles behind her, saying 'We're going to dance now, loser' out of my head. And then Allison laughs, follows them and they dance, the three of them. And maybe some Derek too. IDK we'll see.


End file.
